falling star in my midnight
by tukiyem
Summary: Cinta mengalir tanpa arah; tanpa titik awal; dan ia mencoba berkutat disana — Ted/Tei; crack; some vulgar languange.


**disclaimer:** vocaloid & utauloid © yamaha & pengembang lainnya  
**sinopsis:** cinta mengalir tanpa arah; tanpa titik awal; dan ia mencoba berkutat disana.  
**amaran:** crack pair, no yandere-ish, ooc, etcetera; i do not gain any financial profit from this fanfiction

**sepatah kata:** aku udah lama ngefans sama suaranya tei & ted! dan baru kepikiran untuk fic tentang pairing ini malah sekarang; sebelum pergi les. karena itu ada kemungkinan fanfiksi ini atmosfernya gagal hahaha 8D;; maaf jika ada kesalahan ;u;

**sepatah kata(plus):** ah iya 8'D disini ted pakai kacamata yaa awas salah nyangka itu grell!

* * *

Tei saat itu tengah berjaga malam di minimarket, menggantikan rekan kerjanya karena ia berhalangan sakit yang (katanya) parah. Maka dari itu ... di sinilah ia, berdiri dongkol sambil menatap televisi yang menyala, yang memaparkan berita basi dari kemarin.

Tei mendengar bunyi _kliningklining_ dan langkah orang yang masuk, gadis itu tak memerdulikannya, masih saja televisi ia perhatikan meski tayangannya tidak ada yang menarik. Yah _well_, pelanggan adalah masalah mudah, tinggal _scan_ barcode-nya, terima uangnya, kalau uangnya besar, ia bisa berikan kembaliannya.

Tei menghela napas dan masih membayangkan hal-hal yang menjadi impiannya; semisal bercinta dengan Len Kagamine atau apapun yang bisa bertitelkan LEN KAGAMINE ADALAH MILIK TEI SUKONE. Namun, mungkin karena pikiran itu terlalu liar, imaginasinyapun membawa sebagian nyawanya pergi. Ia melamun.

Dan Tei tak sadar ketika seorang laki-laki menyapanya, "Hai," ia berkata, "minimarket ini masih buka 'kan?" Tanyanya menyindir. Tei menurunkan alisnya. Malas sekali menanggapi pelanggan sok jago seperti ini.

Tei minimarket menyahut, "_Yeah_ ... tentu saja," ia meraih botol jus dari tangan lelaki itu dan menggesernya pada mesin pembaca barcode, "untuk apa aku berdiri seperti orang tolol disini jika toko ini tutup, Tuan Rambut Merah?" Tei itu melirik lelaki itu tajam, lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan tawa.

Lelaki itu memasang wajah sarkastik, kemudian menggumam _hmm_ sebentar.

Tei menunjuk komputernya yang memampangkan angka dua dolar. Lalu lelaki berambut merah dengan tuksedo warna hitam itu mengambil dua lembar kertas dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya cepat. Mengambil botolnya tanpa plastik, dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan salam. Tei itu menggumam _masa bodoh_ kemudian melirik televisi lagi.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di pikirannya, ia ingat betul sedari tadi lelaki itu memerhatikan papan namanya.

Ya, papan namanya.

* * *

Tengah malam lagi dan Tei mendapat _shift_ malam hanya karena ialah yang tidak percaya pada hantu-hantu yang bisa saja menggerayangi tubuhnya dalam semalam. Tapi dia berpikir masa bodoh karena itu tidak akan mengganggu kesehariannya yang _tidak biasa_.

Yah, tidak biasa; seperti menonton foto Len Kagamine yang tertera jelas di dompetnya.

Bunyi pintu digeser terlempar ke dalam telinga Tei, lalu gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu, disana ada laki-laki berambut merah dan berkacamata seperti yang ia lihat kemarin. Yah, lelaki itu tidak menoleh padanya; melainkan pada barisan snack yang berjajar di pojok kiri minimarket, kemudian ia melangkah kesana.

Setelah mengenyahkan wajah lelaki itu dari kepalanya, Tei menatapi lagi foto yang tercetak jelas di atas dompetnya, seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah bertelanjang dada, dihiasi peluh yang menetes dari atas dahinya. Seksi? Oh tentu saja. Tei bahkan tak bisa melepaskan bayangan wajah itu dari otaknya. Ah ... benar-benar ...

"Kau punya hobi yang jelek, rupanya." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Panik, Tei melemparkan dompetnya ke rak belakang kasir; dan ... _brukbrukbruk_! Barang disana berjatuhan.

"Kau setan! Sekarang aku harus merapikannya lagi! Sialan!" Tei mendamprat dan menyumpahi si lelaki dengan rambut merah dengan segala macam kalimat kotor yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan perempuan. Lalu lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil menghela napas. Tei meringis dengan suara mengerikan.

"Terserah saja, itu bukan masalahku; yang jelas cepat _scan_ kodenya. Aku buru-buru." Ujarnya.

Tei mengumpat dan menurunkan alisnya; menandakan kemarahan meletup dalam dadanya.

Setelah menggeser sebuah kotak sereal ke depan benda _scan_, gadis dengan rambut seputih salju itu menunjuk komputernya.

Dengan gerakan ringan, si lelaki berambut merah menarik dua uang kertas dan satu keping logam dari dompetnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kasir dan mengambil kotak serealnya, kemudian berlalu tanpa diminta. Tei hanya menggertakkan gigi sambil memunguti rokok dan minyak kayu putih yang berserakan. Sesekali menyumpahinya.

"Semoga kau nggak datang lagi. Mati saja sana."

* * *

Dan kejadian yang sama (datangnya lelaki berambut merah ke minimarket pada tengah malam, mereka berbincang sedikit, si lelaki membuat masalah, Tei marah, _scan_ barcode, lelaki itu menyerahkan uangnya, kemudian pergi tanpa diminta) terus berulang tiap harinya. Ya, meski tidak setiap hari.

Tapi masih begitu tiap malam; datangnya lelaki itu terus mengusiknya dan membuatnya marah, umpatan dan bentakan selalu Tei limpahkan pada lelaki berkacamata itu sementara si pria tanpa nama hanya menanggapinya dengan uang kertas atau logam yang berlalu di atas meja kasir. Tei tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sebenarnya, ia benci pada lelaki itu; tapi ia merasa malamnya akan terasa sepi tanpanya.

Contohnya ... seperti hari ini, ia tidak datang, menjadikan pukul dua belas malam lebih membosankan.

Selain itu, Len Kagamine entah kenapa tidak pernah muncul di publik sekarang, ia jarang berkunjung ke minimarket tempat Tei bekerja, dan jarang lewat apartemennya. Rasanya hidup terasa begitu hambar (Tei pernah berniat mengikat tali pada kayu di dinding dan melingkarkan talinya pada leher saat itu, hanya saja ia ingat kalau dia belum dapat gaji bulan ini.)

Karena itulah, selama enam bulan _shift_ malam ia jalani, kehadiran lelaki tak dikenal itu selalu ia dambakan.

Mengganti sepinya rembulan dengan cercaan dan selingan senyum sarkastik dari wajahnya.

Hmmmh. Apa ini artinya Tei mulai terpikat padanya?

Wajah Tei perlahan berubah merah. Pikiran gadis itu melayang.

(oh ayolah Tei, lelaki itu punya daya tarik tinggi dan ia terkadang muncul di berita televisi yang memanggil dirinya dengan gelar profesor, ia tampan dan usianya mungkin tak begitu jauh darimu yang hanya dua puluh dua ini, jujur sajalah! Kau suka padanya 'kan? 'kan? 'kan?)

Tei menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja supaya pikiran itu terlepas dari otaknya.

* * *

"Apa? Len-_kun_ pindah rumah?"

"Ya gitu deh, anaknya sekarang ada di Ottawa."

"Kamu kok baru ngasih tahu aku sekarang?"

"Mana kutahu! Orang dia pindahnya diam-diam! Jangan nyalahin aku, dong."

"Hhhh iya deh. Kali ini kumaafkan. Dasar dada besar bodoh."

"Hei, namaku Ruko Yokune! Bukan _Dada Besar Bodoh_! Dasar sendirinya, makhluk mesum!"

"Terserah katamu sajalah."

"Cuek amat sih, kita udah jadi rekan kerja di minimarket ini dua tahun, lho."

"Peduli amat, aku nggak pernah meminta jadi rekan kerjamu."

"Dasar menyebalkan! ... oh ya, kau tahu Ted Kasane?"

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Cowok! Dia ilmuwan, pakai kacamata gitu, dan dia keren pake b-a-n-g-e-t! Jenius, keren pula! Kau harus melihatnya."

"Terus?"

"Ya ... kau masih mau ngejar Len-_san_ sih percuma, mending si Kasane saja, kudengar rumahnya dekat sini."

"Hmph, aku masih suka Len-_kun_, kok! Peduli amat sama si Tad Ted Tad Ted itu."

Meski dalam hatinya, Tei merasa ia merindukan lelaki berambut merah yang selalu mengganggunya di minimarket.

Duh, Tei bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

* * *

Suatu malam di bulan purnama, Tei mendapat jaga sore; mengakibatkannya bisa pulang di saat jam masih menunjuk angka delapan malam. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk tidur saat itu juga; jam delapan malam, bukan jam tiga pagi lagi. Ia sudah lelah tidur ketika matahari menyapanya, rasanya pusing sekali.

Disini, ia melangkah menghadap apartemennya.

Apartemennya bukanlah yang mewah; terlalu kecil, malah, hanya berisi dua ruangan; satu untuk barang-barang dan satu lagi untuk kamarnya; hanya ada satu kamar mandi yang bau dan berbatasan dengan sungai kota. Ewh. Menjijikkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lemas sambil melangkah lamban di tangga, setelah sampai di lantai tiga, ia mendekati pintu apartemennya.

Tei menjatuhkan telapak tangannya ke atas kenop pintu sementara ia menguap, awalnya ia hendak memutar kenopnya cepat dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang seketika, jika saja ia tidak diganggu oleh sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal, dan suara itu bercelutuk pendek padanya, "Hai, tidak biasanya pulang awal."

Lalu Tei menolehkan kepalanya.

Ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan kacamata dan senyum yang begitu ia kenal.

"Kita bertetangga, eh?" Sebuah nama dengan alfabet _Ted Kasane_ tertulis di papan nama di atas jas labnya, ia kini tidak tersenyum dengan sarkastik, namun senyum yang terbaca menyiratkan suara rindu dari dalam hati (terbaca jelas di wajahnya!) Tei melebarkan matanya, dan Ted mengulurkan tangan, "salam kenal, namaku Ted. Ted Kasane."

Tei tersenyum dan mencoba menghapus semburat yang terlukis di wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tei juga bersumpah pernah mendengar nama _Ted Kasane _entah dimana. Tapi ia tidak peduli; jantung dan hatinya berkonspirasi dan membuatnya merasa linglung; malu; dan mungkin ... merasa _nyaman_.

"Hai Ted, namaku Tei. Tei Sukone."

Mereka berjabat tangan.

(dan Ted bersumpah tak pernah melihat senyuman secantik itu sebelumnya.)


End file.
